footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Europa League knockout phase 2016-17
The 2016–17 UEFA Europa League knockout phase will begin on 16 February and end on 24 May 2017 with the final at Friends Arena in Solna, Sweden, to decide the champions of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League. A total of 32 teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 25 March 2017 (round of 32 and round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Matches may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format The knockout phase involves 32 teams: the 24 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the twelve groups in the group stage, and the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advance to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Bracket | RD1-score17= 0 2 2''' | RD1-seed18= | RD1-team18= Shakhtar Donetsk | RD1-score18=1 0 '''1 | RD1-seed19= | RD1-team19= Krasnodar | RD1-score19= 1 1 2''' | RD1-seed20= | RD1-team20= Fenerbahçe | RD1-score20=0 1 '''1 | RD1-seed21= | RD1-team21= Gent | RD1-score21= 2 1 3''' | RD1-seed22= | RD1-team22= Tottenham Hotspur | RD1-score22=0 2 '''2 | RD1-seed23= | RD1-team23= Astra Giurgiu | RD1-score23= 2 0 2''' | RD1-seed24= | RD1-team24= '''Genk | RD1-score24=2 1 3''' | RD1-seed25= | RD1-team25= Athletic Bilbao | RD1-score25= 3 0 '''3 | RD1-seed26= | RD1-team26= APOEL | RD1-score26=2 2 4''' | RD1-seed27= | RD1-team27= '''Anderlecht (a) | RD1-score27= 2 1 3''' | RD1-seed28= | RD1-team28= Zenit Saint Petersburg | RD1-score28=0 3 '''3 | RD1-seed29= | RD1-team29= Rostov | RD1-score29= 4 1 5''' | RD1-seed30= | RD1-team30= Sparta Prague | RD1-score30=0 1 '''1 | RD1-seed31= | RD1-team31= Manchester United | RD1-score31= 3 1 4''' | RD1-seed32= | RD1-team32= Saint-Étienne | RD1-score32=0 0 '''0 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Copenhagen | RD2-score01= 2 0 2''' | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= '''Ajax | RD2-score02= 1 2 3''' | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= '''Schalke 04 (a) | RD2-score03= 1 2 3''' | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Borussia Mönchengladbach | RD2-score04= 1 2 '''3 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Lyon | RD2-score05= 4 1 5''' | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Roma | RD2-score06= 2 2 '''4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Olympiacos | RD2-score07= 1 1 2''' | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= '''Beşiktaş | RD2-score08=1 4 5''' | RD2-seed09= | RD2-team09= '''Celta Vigo | RD2-score09= 2 2 4''' | RD2-seed10= | RD2-team10= Krasnodar | RD2-score10=1 0 '''1 | RD2-seed11= | RD2-team11= Gent | RD2-score11= 2 1 3''' | RD2-seed12= | RD2-team12= '''Genk | RD2-score12=5 1 6''' | RD2-seed13= | RD2-team13= APOEL | RD2-score13= 0 0 '''0 | RD2-seed14= | RD2-team14= Anderlecht | RD2-score14=1 1 2''' | RD2-seed15= | RD2-team15= Rostov | RD2-score15= 1 0 '''1 | RD2-seed16= | RD2-team16= Manchester United | RD2-score16=1 1 2''' | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= '''Ajax | RD3-score01= 2 2 4''' | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Schalke 04 | RD3-score02= 0 3 '''3 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Lyon | RD3-score03= 2 1 3 (7) | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Beşiktaş | RD3-score04= 1 2 3 (6) | RD3-seed05= | RD3-team05= Celta Vigo | RD3-score05= 3 1 4''' | RD3-seed06= | RD3-team06= Genk | RD3-score06= 2 1 '''3 | RD3-seed07= | RD3-team07= Anderlecht | RD3-score07= 1 1 2''' | RD3-seed08= | RD3-team08= '''Manchester United | RD3-score08= 1 2 3''' | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= '''Ajax | RD4-score01= 4 1 5''' | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Lyon | RD4-score02= 1 3 '''4 | RD4-seed03= | RD4-team03= Celta Vigo | RD4-score03= 0 1 1''' | RD4-seed04= | RD4-team04= '''Manchester United | RD4-score04= 1 1 2''' | RD5-seed01= | RD5-team01= Ajax | RD5-score01= 0 | RD5-seed02= | RD5-team02= '''Manchester United | RD5-score02= 2''' }} Round of 32 The draw for the round of 32 was held on 12 December 2016. The first legs were played on 16 February, and the second legs were played on 23 February 2017. Summary |Zenit Saint Petersburg|RUS|2–0|1–3}} }} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Merkis Aduriz Williams |goals2=Efrem Gianniotas |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=32,675 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Sotiriou Gianniotas |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=15,275 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} APOEL won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=28,742 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Viergever |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,285 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} Ajax won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Acheampong |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=13,415 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Giuliano Dzyuba |goals2=Kiese Thelin |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=17,992 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Anderlecht won on away goals. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Budescu Seto |goals2=Castagne Trossard |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=3,775 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Pozuelo |goals2= |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=8,804 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} Genk won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=67,192 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=41,492 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Manchester United won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1= |goals2=Emerson Džeko |stadium=Estadio de la Cerámica, Villarreal |attendance=17,960 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Roma |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2=Borré |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=19,495 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} Roma won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Keșerü |goals2=Anicet Toutouh |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=14,500 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Copenhagen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=17,064 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} Copenhagen won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Leschuk |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=18,318 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=0–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1= |goals2=Aspas Cabral |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=33,117 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} Celta Vigo won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Olympiacos |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Osmanlıspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=24,478 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Osmanlıspor |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2=Ansarifard Elyounoussi |stadium=Osmanlı Stadyumu, Ankara |attendance=17,500 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Olympiacos won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Gent |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Perbet |goals2= |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=19,267 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Eriksen Wanyama |goals2=Kane Perbet |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=80,465 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} Gent won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rostov |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Mevlja Poloz Noboa Azmoun |goals2= |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=6,160 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Karavayev |goals2=Poloz |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=13,413 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} Rostov won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Claesson |goals2= |stadium=Krasnodar Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=32,460 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Souza |goals2=Smolov |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=21,788 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} Krasnodar won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2=Bernardeschi |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=41,863 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Fiorentina |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Kalinić Valero |goals2=Stindl Christensen |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=24,712 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} Borussia Mönchengladbach won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Jahanbakhsh |goals2=Tousart Lacazette Ferri |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,098 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score=7–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Fekir Cornet Darder Aouar Diakhaby |goals2=Garcia |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=25,743 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} Lyon won 11–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Barda |goals2=Soares Tosun Hutchinson |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,347 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=Aboubakar Tosun |goals2=Nwakaeme |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=27,892 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} Beşiktaş won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Burgstaller Meyer Huntelaar |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=25,593 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Schöpf |goals2=Nastasić |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=50,619 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} Schalke 04 won 4–1 on aggregate. Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 will be held on 24 February 2017. The first legs will be played on 9 March, and the second legs will be played on 16 March 2017. Summary |Borussia Mönchengladbach|GER|1–1|2–2}} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Wass Beauvue |goals2=Claesson |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=18,414 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1= |goals2=Mallo Aspas |stadium=Krasnodar Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=33,318 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} Celta Vigo won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= |goals2=Stanciu |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=19,327 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Acheampong |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=15,662 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} Anderlecht won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Burgstaller |goals2=Hofmann |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=52,412 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Christensen Dahoud |goals2=Goretzka Bentaleb |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=46,283 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Schalke 04 won on away goals. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Diakhaby Tolisso Fekir Lacazette |goals2=Salah Fazio |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=50,588 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Roma |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Strootman Tousart |goals2=Diakhaby |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=46,453 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Lyon won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rostov |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Bukharov |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=14,223 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Mata |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=64,361 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} Manchester United won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Cambiasso |goals2=Aboubakar |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=25,515 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Aboubakar Babel Tosun |goals2=Elyounoussi |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=37,966 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} Beşiktaş won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Gent |score=2–5 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Kalu Coulibaly |goals2=Malinovskyi Colley Samatta Uronen |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=17,112 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Genk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Castagne |goals2=L. Verstraete |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=16,028 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} Genk won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Copenhagen |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Falk Cornelius |goals2=Dolberg |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=31,189 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Ajax |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Traoré Dolberg |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,270 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} Ajax won 3–2 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals will be held on 17 March 2017. The first legs will be played on 13 April, and the second legs will be played on 20 April 2017. Summary }} }} |Beşiktaş|TUR|2–1|1–2 }} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Dendoncker |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=20,060 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Mkhitaryan Rashford |goals2=Hanni |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=71,496 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ''Manchester United won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Sisto Aspas Guidetti |goals2=Boëtius Buffel |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=21,608 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Trossard |goals2=Sisto |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=18,833 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} Celta Vigo won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Ajax |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Klaassen |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,384 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Goretzka Burgstaller Caligiuri |goals2=Viergever Younes |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,701 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Ajax won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:50{ |team1=Lyon |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Tolisso Morel |goals2=Babel |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=55,452 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Talisca |goals2=Lacazette |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=39,623 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |penalties1=Babel Tosun Hutchinson Arslan Talisca Uysal Tošić Mitrović |penaltyscore=6–7 |penalties2= Fekir Tolisso Ghezzal Rybus Valbuena Diakhaby Jallet Gonalons }} 3–3 on aggregate. Lyon won 7–6 on penalties. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals will be held on 21 April 2017. The first legs will played on 4 May, and the second legs will be played on 11 May 2017. Summary | }} | }} |} Matches |time=18:45 |team1=Ajax |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Traoré Dolberg Younes |goals2=Valbuena |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,141 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= Lacazette Ghezzal |goals2= Dolberg Viergever |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance= |referee=Szymon Marciniak }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Rashford |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=26,202 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Fellaini Bailly |goals2=Roncaglia |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee=Ovidiu Haţegan }} Final The final was played on 24 May 2017 at Friends Arena in Solna, Sweden. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |time=20:45 CEST |team1=Ajax |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Pogba Mkhitaryan |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance= 46,961 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *3